1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drysump lubrication type internal combustion engine and more particularly to a drysump lubrication type engine in which engine accessories such as a magnet coil, an oil pump and the like are disposed on an extended line from a crankshaft of the engine.
2. Discussion of Related Art Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Toku-Kai
2001-140618 discloses a drysump lubrication type engine mounted on a small boat. The engine has a crankshaft arranged in a longitudinal direction of the boat and an oil tank disposed in front of the engine. A magnet coil is disposed on a front extension line of the crankshaft. A rotor of the magnet coil is secured to an end portion of the crankshaft and a stator is fixed to a front cover of the engine.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Toku-Kai-Hei 11-81950 discloses a drysump lubrication type engine mounted on a small boat. The engine is longitudinally mounted on the boat and an oil tank is disposed in parallel with a crankshaft on a lateral side of the engine.
In case of the engine disclosed in Toku-Kai 2001-140618, since the oil tank is disposed separately from the engine, piping works for connecting pipes between the engine and the oil tank must be done after the oil tank is installed.
Further, in case of the drysump lubrication type engine disclosed in Toku-Kai-Hei 11-81950, engine accessories, an oil pump, a magnet coil and the like, are disposed on a front or rear extension line of the crankshaft.
Accordingly, in order to protect those engine accessories, it is necessary to attach a protection cover to the engine. As a result, an increased number of components and intricate installation works make a cost reduction more difficult.